


Інтелігенція виходом з Годилова

by Yuras1k



Series: Такий непотріб, що слів не маю. Але хто мені заборонить? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuras1k/pseuds/Yuras1k
Summary: Я не впевнений, що так можна.Але мені якось начхать





	Інтелігенція виходом з Годилова

Ви страждаєте від малокрівя та безчестя. Їдете з розуму перед страхом безкінечного. Сумбурно вважаєте, що смерть це те, що стається не з вами, на межі морального розпаду. Як птах в клітці калічить крилля, засиджуєтесь на жордочці, забуваючи як літати. Замріяно зводите погляд в небо, намагаючись роздивитися зорі, але зараз, на жаль, день. Стійке уявлення про навколишній світ, що повернувся до вас чорними барвами, не самою радісною стороною, руйнуючи ваш душевний спокій. Поперед все намагаєтесь зберегти свою моральну цноту. Як гостре скло зточується морськими хвилями, так і вам сбивають принципи хвилі життя. А може до біса це?

Чи є різниця якими словами користуватися? Розумними термінами, художніми епітетами найвищої проби, чи лайкою ремісника у своїй майстерні? Слова вони завжди складені з літер, емоційно забарвлені інтонацією голосів. Чому ж іноді так холодно? Ти незграбно говориш, незграбно рухаєшся, незграбно одягаєшся, але прекрасно думаєш, складаєш свої слова в голові та думаєш, по очам видко. Освічений ерудит з гуманітарною освітою або просто п'яниця під парканом мого життя, або навіть не мого, ще не вирішив. Кульгаєш по цій кривій землі, намагаючись йти рівно, та кожен раз вас ніби охоплює параліч.

Ви намагаєтесь підібрати розпластані по дерев'яному паркеті мізки, привести себе до тями, ковтнути свіжого повітря.

Ви можете розповідати мені про різні сорти сиру або як готувати справжню каву, ми можемо поговорить про нові книги українського модернізму. Але я видихну, не має щирості, все напускне. Інтелігенція виходом з Годилова, та я би цінував те бажання, як би не та крихта погляда зверхи вниз, що видає Вас, що не відрізняє нічим. Зверхність та моральне блядство, вибачте.

Не мніть себе Ісусом, адже я не прихильник біблії.


End file.
